A superconducting wire manufacturing method in which a superconducting wire is obtained by forming a film of a superconducting layer on a film-forming face of a superconducting film-forming substrate having a tape shape and having a rectangular shape of the tape section has hitherto been known.
This kind of manufacturing method has a problem in that a formed layer such as a superconducting layer exfoliates with a corner position between a film-forming face and a side face as the starting point of the exfoliation.
In this regard, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-165568 discloses a superconducting wire in which a first intermediate layer and a second intermediate layer are disposed on one another in layers in order on a film-forming face of a substrate for forming a superconducting film, and the second intermediate layer extends to a side face of the first intermediate layer and a side face of a tape-shaped metallic substrate in order to suppress the exfoliation of the first intermediate layer and the second intermediate layer.
Furthermore, JP-A No. 2004-31128 discloses a superconducting film-forming substrate in which an R face is shaped such that the R face spreads to the outside in a round shape (R shape) in an in-plane direction of a film-forming face, from an edge part of a rear side, that is the side opposite to the film-forming side, toward an edge part of the film-forming face, although this is not a countermeasure against exfoliation of an intermediate layer or a superconducting layer.